Emotional Revenge
by ohaigaiz
Summary: Umm... This is an EXTREMELY short oneshot... I just kinda wanted to get something published 'cause I haven't published anything yet... so yea... It's BonxRin, yaoi, noncon and all that fun stuff. If you don't like, kindly don't read. Constructive reviews are much appreciated I will use them when making my much longer, better works. Like I said, this is sorta like my test work.


Okumura Rin was, as usual, not doing his homework like he was supposed to and instead sprawled out on his bed reading manga. Yukio's manga to be precise. His tail lazily flicked back and forth behind him, quickening occasionally with his excitement over certain scenes. Yukio was out on some mission that Mephisto had sent him on and would be gone until late the next day, and the clown himself wasn't even on school grounds. Barely anyone was, the headmaster had declared some random holiday and given everyone the week off. Though honestly Rin thought it was just because the purple nut job wanted to go to the giant convention that was being held in Tokyo all week. Whatever, it worked for him. The only downside was that all of his friends had taken the opportunity to return home for the week, too. Rin flipped to another page in his manga when suddenly he heard the door creak open.

"Gah! Yukio?! I-I swear I've been doing that stuff you assigned for me! This is just...you know... a break! Yeah, a break!" He screeched in surprise as he went to roll over onto his back and instead catapulted onto the floor and his face.

"Cool it Okumura, it's just me."

Rin sat up quickly, rubbing his nose in pain, only to see the familiar skunk head, Suguro Ryuji.

"Oh, Bon... Well you could've freakin' knocked first! Jeez you scared the crap outta me..."

Ryuji said nothing, and simply shut the door and pulled over Yukio's desk chair to sit on. Once seated, he just kind of looked around the room. Rin couldn't quite make out his expression, Ryuji seemed calm, but he still looked a bit distant or like he was thinking deeply about something else. Whatever it was, it was making Rin feel extremely uneasy.

"Oi... what'd you come here for anyway? I thought you went home with Shima and everyone?"

Ryuji finally looked back at Rin and locked gazes with him, making Rin shift nervously where he sat on the floor. Which did not go unnoticed by his taller classmate.

"Hmm? Something wrong Okumura? I just decided I didn't feel like making the commute is all... That a problem?"

After a short pause, Rin just shook his head. He wasn't sure what to say, something still felt very off about this whole situation to him.

"Good. Anyway, this... visit... isn't entirely pointless. For me that is. There's still some things I need to straighten out with you, are you following what I'm saying so far?"

Ryuji looked inquisitively at the short half demon, who could only nod in response. Rin still had no idea what was going on, and even though his friend really hadn't said anything yet, he was feeling more and more uneasy with each passing second. He was already practically speechless.

"Alright," Ryuji nodded slowly, "if you get that much then I don't need to explain much else... looks like your other 'nature' is pretty much picking up on my reasons for doing what I'm about to do. Hmph, you are so easy to read."

Rin's eyes widened, it was hostile intent he had been feeling... he was just denying it because of their friendship. Well that's what he had believed up until a moment ago, had Ryuji really not been able to accept him after learning he was the son of Satan? But Rin had realized and processed these things all a moment too late, right as he went to leap up and make a run for it Ryuji was much faster in chanting some weird mantra he'd never heard before. In an instant, Rin's whole body froze, he couldn't move at all. Rin's eyes moved to look at Ryuji who was now standing above him, glaring down disgustedly.

"You have no idea how long I've been planning this. Finding that spell was a bitch, too. There aren't many people who know of any that can bind Satanic beings, the only reason it worked is because you are actually half human. God, I didn't think an opportunity like this would come so soon. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. Can't do that. I actually have moral values... I'm sure you do, too, that's partly why I'm not killing ya. This isn't really you're fault, either... but I just needed to do something to help these freakin' feelings I got about your damn dad! So I figured this was the best thing... for now. Sorry man."

With that, Ryuji grabbed Rin and flipped him over, yanking Rin's clothes off in the process. With what was truly about to happen to him dawning on him, Rin finally found his voice again.

"B-Bon, stop! You don't need to do this! Please I'm begging you! Please!"

Rin sobbed out the last part as Ryuji gagged him with his tie. Tears streamed down his face as Ryuji's fingers forced their way into his ass.

"Damn you're tight... This is gonna feel way better than I thought it would."

Ryuji continued to stretch Rin until he was satisfied with his work. Pulling his fingers out, he decided last minute to ungag the small figure below him before he entered.

Rin felt the tie removed from his mouth, and at first thought that maybe Ryuji had decided not to go through with his plan, until he heard the latter unzipping his pants. Rin wasn't even able to start begging Ryuji to stop before the larger boy thrust all of himself into the half demon, which just started Rin screaming senselessly. Ryuji began thrusting at a fast pace and relentlessly continued until he came inside. Pulling out, Ryuji just smirked at Rin's now limp body, leaking his seed from his ass.

"Well, that wasn't all that bad, was it?"

Was all Ryuji said before redressing himself and leaving Rin in his own shame alone. About fifteen minutes after Ryuji left, Rin was able to fully move again, though not without pain. He felt sore everywhere, but worst of all he felt absolutely disgusting and violated. Suddenly overcome with nausea, he ran to bathroom and emptied his stomach. Rin looked at himself in the mirror, there was nothing visibly wrong with him, and his physical soreness would heal up pretty quickly thanks to his demonic half. But he would never feel clean again, never. Ryuji had thought this through very well...


End file.
